Soulmates
by oceayen
Summary: In a universe where everyone is born with numbers on their wrists counting down to when they'll meet their soulmate... [Second Story: Chase Her, Idiot] [Drabble Collection]
1. Saved By The Gill

**I. Saved By The Gill — Gill and Angela**

**00:00:10**

Angela wore an cream button-up with brown cuffs and collars. It was the most expensive coat that she owned, feather-soft and downy and only pulled out of the closet for important events. Caramel eyes glanced mournfully at the snowflakes that drifted down from the clouds, then at the wet patches they made when they landed on the expensive fabric.

**00:00:08**

A job interview was waiting for her in the building across the street. It was impressive—freshly painted red brick, at least sixteen floors in height—and utterly intimidating despite the breezy, artsy vibe it emitted. Gulping, shaky legs began to move forward, making sharp sounds on the pavement.

**00:00:06**

Admittedly, there was a reason more than the job interview behind her choosing the coat. It hid her wrists from view. She really couldn't afford to get distracted by the slowly dwindling numbers. And if she was lucky, both she and her so-called _soulmate_ wouldn't notice their timers and as a result, happily go on with their separate lives.

She was someone who didn't seek love in a society that was centered around it.

"—Miss—!

Watch out!"

_THUD!_

Honking, back pain, cold gravel underneath , and a weight on top of her.

**00:00:04**

She opened her eyes and brown met blue—eyes blue of the deepest oceans, but looked at her with so much coldness that for a split second, she thought they were the color of ice.

But his eyes were not and there was a spark of something else underneath the frigidity. Concern, perhaps? Or maybe she was just imagining it.

With a groan, the man on top of her stood up, seemingly unable to meet her eyes. For the lack of a better word, he was beautiful. All delicate planes and angles that her hands itched to draw. Platinum blond hair that was immaculately kept, except for a single strand that refused to stay down. Her lips quirked at the imperfection, if you could call it that.

At first glance he was winter, fitting in perfectly with the weather, from the heels of his boots to the fog that slipped out of his parted lips in tiny wisps. But his eyes spoke of summers spent looking at the ocean, salty sea air spraying and warming skin like how his gaze seemed to melt the chill away from her bones.

**00:00:02**

"Sprites. Look before you cross the street, will you? You almost got hit by a truck." His lips were pursed into a scowl as he held a hand out in an almost grudging manner. She glanced at her wrist, heart pounding half with the adrenaline from almost becoming a stain on the ground and half with anxious anticipation, for she knew exactly what she would see on the inside of his wrist if she looked. Because it was mirrored on her own, and she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

**00:00:00**

**[This is based on a RP meme I saw on Tumblr. I was really itching to use it on Harvest Moon characters. I'm thinking of making this a drabble collection, with different soulmate scenarios for each request. So if you agree with me, you might want to review with the couple that you want me to write about. (Prompts are appreciated, but not required. You can request a couple more than once, by the way. I'm thinking of doing a fluffier one for Gill/Angela.) And your opinion, of course. That's even more important! —Ina]**


	2. Chase Her, Idiot

**II. Chase Her, Idiot — Chase and Molly**

**00:00:15**

When Chase woke up, he was in an unfamiliar room, he had the worst headache in the history of all headaches, and he was naked. Confusion reigned for a moment before the events of the previous night came to him; bright lights and the pounding of club music, the taste of alcohol on both their lips, tongues battling for dominance and hands exploring places they weren't supposed to as he lowered her on the bed. Groggily, he sat up with a yawn and stretched. The form beside him shifted. Curious, he looked at her.

**00:00:13**

Short brown hair, evenly tanned skin and impossibly long eyelashes. He knew that if she opened her eyes, he'd be swimming in a sea of caramel. She wasn't his soulmate and he not hers, but it seemed that neither of them had cared last night. They'd jumped into this with the mutual understanding that it was a one-time thing.

Her name started with an A. _Anna? Alice? No... Angela._

**00:00:11**

The sound of someone knocking loudly interrupted the man from his musings and made the pain in his head flare. Spots dotted his vision. Grumbling, he stepped off the bed and found his boxers and jeans on the floor. Goddess knew where his shirt was. Whatever. He could find it later.

He stumbled into the bathroom and without even a glance at the mirror, went straight for the cabinet. True to his hunch, a God-send waited for him there. He took the bottle of aspirin and went to the kitchen, where he swallowed two pills with a glass of water.

Whoever was outside the door was persistent. Annoyed and sick of the relentless knocks, he walked towards the house's entrance. It looked like being known as _that one-night stand_ couldn't be avoided this time.

He was so distracted he didn't notice that the numbers on his wrist had turned red.

**00:00:05**

The same couldn't be said for the lady on the other side.

"Oh no," she muttered as she eyed her timer. Her eyes were wide and frantic. "Please. Harvest Goddess. I swear I won't miss the Harvest Festival ever again and I'll attend the Sunday services. Please. Just—not one of Angela's fucks!"

As soon as the door opened and she saw the stranger's bare chest, she knew that her prayer hadn't been answered.

**00:00:03**

The girl was... cute. Not even his type (he was more into mature-looking girls), but when he looked at her he couldn't breathe for some reason, and that's when he _knew._

She looked like Angela, enough to be her sister, but her hair was auburn and it framed her face instead of curling away. Her eyes were that shade of bronze that appeared pinkish red if you caught their gaze when the light was just right. In her arms she held a paper bag marked with the logo of a popular bakeshop. The horrified expression on her face would have been comical if he didn't know that his own expression was pretty damn similar.

She was cute, she was his soulmate, and she was running away from him.

**00:00:00**

"What are you waiting for?" The sudden voice made him whirl around. Angela's voice was rich with amusement. She cocked an eyebrow, hands tightly holding the blanket wrapped around her lithe form in place. "Chase her, idiot."

**[I couldn't resist. I had to write this ok you don't understand. I'm kinda lacking on the description part with this one I know. I mean, I tried, but it wasn't coming out right. OTL BTW BTW I saw this AU on Tumblr where the world is black and white before you meet your soulmate, and it becomes black and white again when your soulmate dies. I HATE YOU ALL WHY SO MUCH GOOD IDEAS THAT GIVE ME FEELS**

***coughs* Thank you for all the feedback! —Ina]**


End file.
